In the Hands of Fate
by Noctisis Rrhagia
Summary: What do the Fates have in store for the Autobots? A new Trine seems to know. No OCs. Will be slash in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hopefully my muse keeps up with me on this one. It looks to be much longer and involved then any of my other stories. I hope you enjoy. Don't forget to review, thats the quickest way to get me to update!!**_

**#%#%**

**Present**

Will looked around him as his soldiers ran about trying to get the base once again functional upon their return from Egypt. He could say that he was pleased with their efficiency but that was an under statement. when the base had been handed back to the NEST team they had quickly kicked out all of their replacements and began the task of returning everything back to normal.

He had never been happier then to be home. And this was his home. Sarah had been very distant towards him when he had returned from Qatar. Then even more distant ever since she found out what really happened in Mission city. In the two and a half years since he first met the Autobots they had fought and gotten divorced. He had also been subjected to a DNA test, at Sarah's request.

When he found out his little girl wasn't his it about killed him. Sarah hadn't cheated on him but had subjected herself to artificial insemination, because they had tried so long to have a child of their own. She had him take the test so she could keep him out of Annabelle's life. To keep her safe from the horrible machines.

He understood what she was going through, really he did. But at the same time he didn't. They still had feelings for one another but the safety of his little sparkplug came first. Apparently he wasn't going to be the only on living on base permanently.

Sam and Mika had decided to stay on base, experiencing college through the internet and studying with the Autobots. Their parents weren't really shocked. Judy almost insisted on it. Threatening them to keep her kids safe. She already saw Mika as a daughter and to her it didn't even matter that the kids had decided that while they loved one another they weren't in love.

Will smiled as he once again realized that for the most part the core group was still in one piece. While Jetfire was no longer with them the rest of the Autobots made it through. Arcee's two components hadn't made it but she had. He was saddened by the lose of human life but it could have been so much worse without their protectors. Much much worse.

"Hey Will! Get your aft over here and help!" Epps yelled as he continued to curse under his breath, a mix of human and cybertronian curses. "Just because I do your paperwork doesn't mean I'm going to do all the heavy lifting!"

Will started laughing as Epps feel backwards, making a play of lifting a duffel bag that weighed probably only ten pounds. "Light weight."

"Who are you calling light weight? You're all pretty light to me." Ironhide said as he walked up and scooped up as many of the bags as he could.

"Show off!" Epps hollered up at the mech. "And for showing off you can drop those in front of the barracks."

Will laughed harder as he turned to see what else was going on. His grin remained for a few more minutes until he turned and saw his two favorite teens. The two time savior of the world was sitting in Optimus' hand while his one time girlfriend was sitting on Bumblebee's shoulder. Sam was talking seriously with the Autobot leader and Will couldn't help but sigh. He had a feeling that the boys lessons had already started.

Mikaela was to start lessons with Ratchet soon but Sam's schedule was going to be even worse then before. Will wasn't sure why, and to be honest neither were the Bots, but Sam insisted on having lessons with each of the Autobots, covering various topics.

Will had an idea of what the boy was up too. He just hoped that it wasn't due to guilt. Sam had more than enough to worry about without trying to be everyone to protect everyone.

No matter what the future brought it wouldn't be boring.

**One Year Later**

"Hey Ratchet!" Mika yelled from her spot on the shelf in his med. bay. "I need you explain this to me."

Ratchet quickly walked over to his student, wondering what she had a question about now. He was very proud of his new apprentice, she was quicker then some of the Bots he had taught in the past. He had told her so, many times, and she would simply blush and mention that it was similar to what she had done at home and she had been made to do.

Little did Ratchet know but this was far from the truth. When Sam had first been zapped by the Allspark shard and she had taken it from him she had also received information from the former cube. It did not effect as hard as it did Sam but over the past year she had been quicker to pick up anything Cybertronian.

"So what section are you on?" Ratchet asked as he leaned over to see her data pad that he had given her to study.

"Oh I'm done with the text but I did need you to clarify a few things for me..." Mikaela was cut off as the alarms suddenly went off.

**ALL AUTOBOTS PLEASE REPORT TO THE MAIN HANGER. DECEPTICON ATTACK. ALL SOLDIERS TO YOUR STATIONS.**

"Mika, I need you to get to the bunker." Ratchet said as he quickly stood and walked over to her. "Sam will be sure to join you with the other civilians. We need to get you to safety."

"But we're not civilians Ratchet!" Mikaela said as she was lifted from her perch and quickly taken out of the med. bay. "We're here to help you!"

"I know you have both been training but neither of you are ready to help." The medic had to yell over the noise of the sirens as they raced through the halls and down to the only underground level they had. "We need to make sure you are safe at all times. Sparklings are the future."

Mika couldn't help but sigh as she chose to keep her words to herself. Once again the Autobots forgot that Sam and Mika really weren't their future. While they were still 'sparklings' they would grow and die long before any of the mechs on earth took their last breath. That's what she hoped anyway. She didn't know what she would do if any of the members of her second family died.

As Ratchet and Mikaela were rushing to the shelter Sam was heading there from the shooting range with Will and Ironhide. Sam wasn't any happier with being forced to hide but he understood the necessity of it. They were a liability. One more thing for the Bots to think about when they were fighting for their lives.

He stayed silent as they ran but listened as the weapons specialist and the leader of NEST talked. He would use this as a training exercise. If his life progressed as he was sure it would then he would need the training.

After getting dropped off at the bomb shelter the two teens began to check on the others who were in the room with them. They kept everyone calm and Judy couldn't have been prouder. To her they seemed like a mini Ratchet and Optimus.

"Warrior goddess, what are you happy about?" Wheelie asked the femme Witwicky. Not long after meeting the woman the little mech saw her threaten one of the larger Cybertronians with nothing but a metal bat. He had stayed by her side ever since.

"They learned a lot this year. I'm so proud of them. They've grown so much." Judy replied with a smile and a laugh as she watched Mikaela threaten a stubborn senator who was visiting the base.

Sooner then expected the noise from the battle above ground started to lessen. The was no silence for a few minutes and everyone was quiet as they waited for someone to come and tell them what happened. They usually had radios to keep in touch but as usual Soundwave knocked out all communications.

There was noise outside of the door and the two teens walked to stand between the door and the other fifteen or so occupants. As they got into position both of them pulled out specially made guns. They weren't as dangerous as sabot rounds but that would give a mech a decent wound if hit in the right place.

All held their breath as the locks were disengaged from the outside. Sam and Mika exchanged glances as they took a stance and readied their weapons. "Hold your weapons!"

They did not lower their weapons but did not shoot as the door was open.

"Damn, I knew we shouldn't have let you train with Ironhide!" Epps hollered as he saw their stances.

"Don't even go there. You enjoyed watching them train as much as they did." Will said with a laugh. "That and you loved it when Sam shocked them all and turned out to be almost as good a sharp shooter as the mech Bluestreak."

"Didn't Sides say he was do in next?" Epps questioned as most of the people left the room and headed back to the main part of the base. Soon the only ones left in the 'shelter' were the four who were in Mission City.

"And Sunstreaker. Apparently they're bondmates." Will began as another alarm suddenly went out. "Epps go find out what is going on. I'll stay here, the other civilians should be on their way back."

Epps nodded and ran out to the hall. A few seconds after he left an announcement rand out. On word.

**BOMB IN BASE COMMAND!**

"That's right over us!" Mika yelled.

"Get down!" Will hollered back as he threw himself over the teens and the bomb above their heads exploded.


	2. Chapter 2

**Med Bay**

"Do we have any idea what happened?" Optimus asked as he paced in the small space between repair berths, his optics constantly going to the seeker who was in recharge on the one metal table.

"Honestly, no. Not a clue except what the other two have told us." Ratchet sighed as he forced himself not to throw a wrench at his leader. "And I'm not sure how well to take their word on anything that happened."

"What do you mean, you don't trust us now?" Sam exclaimed as he and Mika walked into the room.

"You know better than that Ratchet." Mikaela said as she started to wave one of her wrenches at him.

Ratchet couldn't help but back up a step. Mika had learned his skills with a wrench and had even expanded on them. Wrench ricochet was one of her favorite games.

"How did you two get out of your room. I wanted you to rest so I locked your key pad."

"We used yours." Sam grinned as Mika responded. "My tools have many uses."

Ratchet didn't believe her but as he tapped into the system he saw that she had used his over ride codes and opened their door. The fact that the key pad she used was high in the air and she had used her wrenches to hit the keys astounded him. "You two need time to recover."

"We knew it was either come in on our own or wait until you thought it was safe for us to come see him. And that could takes weeks." Sam said as the two younglings walked over to the catwalk that lined the med bay.

"This way we're here. For when he wakes up." Mika said as they stopped so that they would be one of the first things the mech on the table saw when he onlined his optics.

"You know that you shouldn't be here when that happens." Optimus said slowly. "What if he is not who he was?"

"Do you really think Primus would bring him back as anything but himself?" Sam questioned his leader. "Why are you so worried about this?"

"He came back as a seeker." Ratchet said, the last word sounding as if it were dirty to say.

"Seekers weren't always Decepticons were they?" Sam asked softly. "They once played an important role didn't they?"

Both mechs were silent as they looked at the boy that they had come to know and love. "That was long ago, how do you know about the youth sectors?" Optimus asked as he moved closer to the younglings, sadness in his spark.

Sam frowned as he responded. "I don't really remember. I think I heard someone say something about it. Maybe Ironhide?"

"Ironhide would be one to know." Optimus nodded then looked away as the mech on the table twitched.

Neither bot noticed how the teens leaned forward as they waited for him to wake up. Soon they realized that he was not yet ready to online. With a sigh the kids resumed their positions against the wall.

"While we're waiting why don't you two tell me what happened?" Ratchet asked.

"Again!!!" Optimus and Ratchet laughed as the younglings called out together.

"We've already told everyone what happened at least twice!" Sam whined. "And none of you believe us anyways."

Mikaela frowned, "Well if we're going to tell you, again, can you at hand us the chairs from over there?"

Ratchet quickly grabbed the chairs and placed them behind the teenagers.

"When the bomb went off Will threw himself on top of us. At first we thought everything would be fine." Sam stopped for a moment to take a breath. "The parts of the building seemed to have made a enclosed space for us. We thought that we would be alright but then something happened. I don't know if it was an after shock of the blast or just from you all running around but everything started moving."

"We went from being fine to being scared for Will." Mikaela took over, "While everything was shifting one of the beams pierced his chest. Almost where his spark chamber would have been located had he been Cybertronian."

"Then what happened?" the medic asked as he scanned his patient.

"Well Mika tried to do what she could but the beam had nicked one of his arteries. We were both set to break down when we had thought he had died. When we couldn't find a pulse, we gave up. We didn't have the equipment to keep him alive to wait for medical help."

Mikaela put her hand on his arm as he started babbling. "Sam and I were shocked when the light around us became brighter. The next thing we knew was that Will was a seeker. The same beam sticking from his chest. We tried to help but there was only so much we could do. What with him on his chassis."

"I saw where you had stabilized one of his main lines." Ratchet nodded. "I am surprised that the Seeker allowed you to fix him."

A metallic ring ran out through the room as Ratchet's head was flung back from a wrench hitting his helm. "What the Frag!"

"How many times do I have to tell you that the seeker is Will! Of course he let us help him. If he hadn't he would have joined the Matrix." Mika was practically screaming at the hard headed mech. Sam laid his hand on her arm and slowly drew her back into her seat.

"The Matrix?" Optimus asked as Ratchet scowled.

"We've been with you guys for three years now, one of those years living on base with you. Did you not expect us to pick up on more of your culture?" Sam asked.

"That and we've been studying on Teletran." Mika added as she sat back, Sam's comforting hand in her own. "Sam helped me with some of Will's repairs." She tried to calm down and get back to the main topic.

::They really believe this is what happened. I don't understand, maybe their CPU's need to reboot:: Ratchet commed the Autobot leader.

::Ratchet. They're human. They don't have CPU's.::

::They don't act like humans. The seem to be acting more like the twins everyday::

::Don't go there. Mikaela is more like a mini you and you know it. Sometimes I wonder if she isn't your sparkling.::

Ratchet seemed to puff out in pride before he responded. ::And what, exactly, is up with you and Sam?::

::Stop. He's human. Nothing is there no matter how many times you insist there is.::

::What I meant about them being like the twins is that they act like they are bonded. The one seems to balance the other.::

::They are not romantically involved.::

::Nothing there right?:: Ratchet asked with amusement, getting a growl back over the comm. ::Anyway, I meant more like siblings then mates.::

Ratchet couldn't help but notice the tension leaving his leaders frame. He chuckled then looked back at the two humans. It seemed that while the two Bots were talking the younglings had fallen asleep. "Well at least they're finally resting."

They suddenly heard the unmistakable sound of weapons powering up and turned slowly. When they're optics were met with a plasma gun they were glad they were blocking the sleeping younglings from his view.

::You didn't offline his weapons systems?::

::I assumed Mikaela did.::

::You know what happens when you assume.::

"Where are they?" the gray seeker in front of them asked in a grating tone.

**Author's Note**

**Yet another cliffy. At least it's not a major one. I bet you all thought I was going to turn all three of them into Seekers didn't you?**

**One reviewer asked what a trine was so anyone correct we if I am wrong since most of my TF knowledge comes from fanfictions.**

**A trine is a group of three seekers. They as (usually) spark bonded and can comm each other over their own frequency. Also they can receive some information over their bonds.**


	3. Chapter 3

"Where are they!" the seeker yelled as his weapon thrummed with power.

Ratchet and Optimus stared, neither one willing to move and cause the mech in front of them to shoot the teens behind them. Said teens were no longer asleep. The quietly stood up and walked around the side of their protectors with out a sound.

"Will!" The teens yelled as they grabbed the railing. Optimus and Ratchet wondered how they had moved so quietly and quickly.

Suddenly the seeker powered down his weapon and put it in his subspace. "Mikaela! Sam! You're alright!"

The gray seeker quickly tried to stand but instead fell to the floor with a clang. A groan could be heard from the mech on the floor.

"You can sit up enough to hold a weapon to our leader's head but you can't stand up?" Mikaela asked as she put her arms on the banister and leaned on her elbows. Sam simply laughed.

"Laugh it up. I'd like to see you walk around after having your center of gravity moved. And do you know how many things I have running on my HUD (heads up display)! No wonder Sideswipe is always distracted."

"Actually I think that he burned something when he was entering our atmosphere." Mika snorted as the former human pushed himself up off the floor.

There was a sound not unlike a human clearing their throat from nearby. "Hey, Ratchet, can I get a hand here? I'm having just a bit of trouble here."

"A bit! Just a bit!" Ratchet all but yelled as he reached over and after grabbing an arm yanked Will on to the berth.

"Hey watch it you oversized tin can!" Will screeched as he tried to grab the edge of the table to keep from falling off again.

Time seemed to stop as the others held their breath and waited as the medic brought his face close to his patient. Ratchet was legendary for his wrath, and Will seemed to have pushed the limit.

"Need I remind you, that you are also an oversized tin can." Ratchet said in a low growl.

Will's optics shuttered like a human blink as he looked at the neon bot. "Holy Primus." he looked at the teens. "It wasn't a dream. Thank you."

"We'd do anything to save you. Same as the rest. You're family." Sam said solemnly. "Your part of all of us."

There was silence for a few heart beats until Mikaela burst out laughing. "Look at you being all serious. Like a little leader bot." Sam glared at her before laughing and Will soon joined.

There was a loud noise as the human sized door was banged open. "Alright. Where is he. I'm going to kill him." Epps was growling like Ironhide as he walked through the med bay. "Jolt just told me what the kids are spouting. Is it true?"

"Is what true?" Will asked from the berth where Ratchet was scanning him.

"Damn it Will!" Epps started screaming at his friend. "I can tell that's you! You just had to go and be the hero didn't you! How the hell am I going to explain this to the higher ups? Do you know how much paperwork is going to be involved?"

"Will died saving us and this mech happened to save us as he has been on earth for a few years but just recently found our signal." Sam watched everyone's reactions to his words. "I don't know if I should be offended or what with the way you are all looking at me. As if you wouldn't expect me to say something like that."

"You forget, you're supposed to be the immature one. Not the smart one." Will replied from the berth as Ratchet helped him sit up. "So of course we're going to look at you weird."

"You have such a way with words Will. I bet that just made him feel all warm and fuzzy inside." Mika smirked as she looked at the seeker.

"Do you think you could have explained it better?" He asked as his optics darkened.

"Well I certainly wouldn't have told him that he is supposed to be the dumb one."

"I didn't say that."

"Yes you did." both teens said in unison.

"No, I just said he was the immature one."

"Does that make you the dumb on?" Sam asked with a smirk.

"No!" His no was eclipsed by a resounding clang as one of Mika's wrenches hit his helm. "Ow! You don't even have the advantage of subspacing them so where do you keep all of your tools!"

Mika smirked and stayed silent and that was when Epps decided to make his presence known. "Would you three break it up! I'm going to make you guys do the paperwork if you keep it up!"

"Chill Epps." Sam started to make his way down to ground level. "Like I said, Will died trying to save us. The new seeker had faulty communications, after all the Decepticons had held him hostage for a while. He finally broke free and it took him a while to find us but made it in time to unearth us. Since he was tortured he has lost all of his memories. Including those of Cybertron."

"That actually makes sense."

"Ratchet not you too!"

"Sorry Sam. It's just not something I would expect a sparkling to say." Ratchet at least looked a little contrite.

"I am not, nor have I been for a while, a SPARKLING!" With that Sam walked out of the med bay, passing a perplexed Epps. Will and Mika exchanged a glance and he nodded and she ran down the stairs and followed out after her one time boy friend.

With the teens out of the room all of the attention turned to Will.

"I swear, what ever it is , I didn't do it." he said with a small nervous laugh. "It was Sideswipe!"

"How." was the first question out of Optimus' vocals.

"I know and I don't know. It's all there but I can't get to it." Will sighed as he swung his legs off the berth and gripped the edges with his claws. "I can access it but whenever I think of telling you guys then the knowledge disappears."

"That's convenient." Epps said with a snort.

"All I can tell you is that it was meant to be. And that there is more to come." the seekers shoulders shrugged as Will looked from Epps to Optimus. "You can ask but I don't know what I can tell you until I try to access it."

"Tell me what you remember."

"I remember dying and my last thought being to save the kids."

"They're not kids anymore." Epps said.

"I know. Trust me." the seeker replied to the human then turned to the mech. "Other than that I can't tell you."

"Can you at least tell me what that mark on the underside of your wings is? I've never seen it before." Ratchet said as he walked over and stood beside Optimus after picking up Epps.

"Apparently it's a trine mark. I doubt you have seen one like this before since each different trine carries a different one. We can make them appear and disappear at will too." Will carefully stood and tried to walk a few steps. "Cool. I downloaded the information from my CPU I guess and it works."

"What do you mean a Trine mark? There is only one of you." Ratchet asked as he scanned Will once again.

"Stop that. It tickles." Will replied, "There are two more that carry this mark. They have just not awakened yet."

There was silence a moment before, "Dude if I turn into an Autobot my wife is going to kill me." Epps practically screamed.

**So any guesses on who the other two are? Who do you think will be Trine leader? I'm just wondering where you all think I am taking this story. Although I'm pretty sure you all can easily figure out the other two.**

**Reviews=Love**

**Favs=Lots of Love**


	4. Chapter 4

Epps managed to go on a tirade for a few minutes and finally had himself so worked up that Ratchet was forced to use a tranquilizer on him.

"You didn't say anything to him but I can tell you're not too worried about Epps. Do you know who your trinemates are going to be?" Optimus asked, his curiosity very evident in his tone.

"No. And I don't know how long until they will be with me either. All I know is that I need to wait. Other then that my core programming tells me to keep Sam and Mikaela safe." Will said as he sat back down on the berth.

"That's to be expected." Ratchet spoke softly. "One of the first jobs for Seeker's was to protect the youth sectors. They will destroy anything that tries to harm there charges."

"Why then does Starscream try to kill Sam so much?" Optimus mussed.

"I think it is more do to being a different species then age." Ratchet responded. "And since Will was human he knows not to harm the younglings."

"But what if it's for a different reason? What if they are his Trinemates?" Optimus countered.

"I doubt that. I imagine that if that was the case they would have changed when Will did." Ratchet sighed. "If only we knew what happened, them maybe we could bring Jazz back."

Will looked at the floor saddened at the fact that he couldn't help his teammates. He never really met Jazz but Sam had and always talked about him. Sometimes it was if the boy expected the mech to just jump right up any time they were close to the med bay. Jazz's body was kept in the "storage closet" in the med bay. At least that was what the upper brass was told. It was really more of a shrine. Will understood though. It was hard to imagine their friends dying and leaving them forever.

Will quickly tried to change the subject, "So when are the others making landfall?"

"Sometime tomorrow. They are angling themselves to land here on base or they would already be here." Optimus walked towards the bay doors. "I need to check with Ironhide. He was supposed to be making arrangements for their sleeping quarters. I need to make sure we can find you a larger hanger too. Seekers can be claustrophobic at times."

"Great. I already had that problem and I take that this change has just made it worse." Will suddenly looked at Optimus. "He was planning on the brig for me wasn't he?"

"It's probably going to be a while before Hide realizes it's you in there and not a Decepticon." Optimus looked behind Will, almost as if he didn't want to make eye contact. "Most of the bots will find it hard. For too long now Seekers have left a bad taste in our mouths."

"Well I guess I'm just going to have to change all that." Will smirked, an idea forming. "When can I leave the med bay?"

"As soon as we get a room for you." Ratchet said.

"I can't go to the rec room? It's not going to make my introduction any easier if I put it off."

"That is true" Optimus stopped for a moment. "If we are to use Sam's story then you will need a new designation. A new name."

"I already have one. And I think that it is oddly appropriate too."

"Well don't leave us in suspense." Ratchet said sarcastically with a wave of his hand.

"Silverstream."

"He really is a seeker. Arrogant." If the medic had been human he would have been rolling his optics. "You'll have to tell me the reasoning behind your designation one of these days."

Will grinned and laughed. "From the specs I'm reading you'll understand as soon as you see me in the air."

"And what exactly is that supposed to mean?"

"Like I said, let me fly and you'll see why." Will was smug as he stared down his superiors.

"Do you even know how to fly?" Ratchet asked, skeptical.

"Same as with walking. I accessed it and I know."

"So what your saying is you are a fast flier?" Optimus asked.

"You think Screamer is fast, then wait till you see me." Will then looked to Ratchet. "So can I leave now?"

"Yes you can leave. But if I find you over exerting yourself your going to be sorry."

"Oh, what are we going to tell the newbies?" Will asked, once again changing the subject.

"The truth." Optimus said simply.

"Got ya!" Will grinned wider then rushed out the med bay doors.

"He is more hyper then ever. He may finally be able to give Epps a run for his money." Ratchet stopped for a moment. "How is Sarah going to handle all of this?"

"She cut her ties with Will a while ago. He hasn't told anyone but their divorce was final just a half year after everything that happened in Mission City." Optimus frowned. "It may be best if she believes he died."

"I hate to tell you this guys but Sarah is on her way to base." Epps groaned from the top of the berth he was currently resting on. "I talked to Monique shortly after everything happened. And I'm pretty sure she told Sarah. I wouldn't be surprised if they were on their way here."

+:+:+

In the rec room most of the mechs were sitting around. Bumblebee was sitting on the couch with Mikaela in his right hand and Sam in his left. Jolt and Sideswipe were sitting at a table deep in conversation. Arcee and Ironhide were watching a daytime drama on the tv and laughing at the situations the characters got themselves into. Will could remember how hard it was convincing his friends that that shows were false and human femmes didn't try to get other human femmes pregnant with turkey basters to steal their mates.

As he laughed at the thought most of the occupants in the room turned and noticed him for the first. Will stopped laughing as soon as he noticed all optics were staring at him. "Hi guys."

"Hey Will." Sam said from his perch, his earlier anger gone. The new seeker made his way to his friends. "The Hatchet finally let you out?"

"I don't think he really wanted to but he really didn't have a choice seeing as there isn't anything wrong." Will said as he sat on one of the arms of the couch.

"Of course not. I'm not a rookie ya know. I know a bit of what I'm doing." Mikaela huffed. "Sam and I did all the dirty work. He just had to fix what I couldn't."

"We all know you're great Mika." Bumblebee said in a soothing tone. "I hope you don't think otherwise?"

"No Bee. I'm fine. Really."

Will tilted his head to the side, much like a bird. "What happened? Sam was ticked and now it's you."

"It's that time of the month." When Mika said that all the mechs checked their calendars and realized that it was that dreaded time. Most of them found one reason or another to leave the room. This was one week no one wanted to mess with the wrench welding femme.

"Sometimes I think you do that just to clear a room." As Sam was speaking Bee had quickly passed him on to Will and the seeker held him to his chassis as the femme tried to get at him.

+?+?+

**Thanks so much for all the love everyone. It makes me want to update faster! But I'm trying to stick to a schedule with this one so it gets done in a decent amount of time. Or do you guys just want me to post the chapters whenever I finish them?**

**Question time:**

**Who is your favorite TF movieverse character?**


	5. Chapter 5

A couple of hours after getting out of the med bay found Will still sitting on the couch with the yellow scout. The kids had gone back to their lessons, groaning but happy to have something to do, and the two bots were relaxing. Bumblebee was helping Will with his Cybertronian and Will was being the ever attentive student. It was there in the rec room that the base had it's next confrontation.

Bumblebee was the first to notice the sound of quick steps heading their direction. Soon Will's ex Sarah and Epps wife Monique were standing near the Cybertronian duo. Monique had her hand on Sarah's arm to try to calm her but Will could tell that it wasn't working well.

"Hey you!" Sarah shouted up to the seeker. "You showed up in time to do nothing. You could save those two Autobrats but you couldn't bring me my husbands body?! How could you save them but not Will!"

Bumblebee gasped. "How could you call them that Sarah? I thought you liked Sam and Mikaela?"

**"It's okay Bee. She was never to happy with the two of them. Thought they should never have been involved even though if it hadn't been for them we would all be dead."** Will said slowly in Cybertronian.

"Hey! I want answers!" Sarah yelled from her position on the floor.

"He hasn't had time to study the English language yet Ms. Lennox." Sam said from where he walked in.

Will shuttered his optics in thanks.

"I can translate for Silverstream if you'd like." Bee said, the picture of politeness. "I'm afraid that when the Decepticons had him they messed with a few of his systems and Ratchet doesn't have the parts to fix him."

"I could care less about whether or not he can be fixed. I want to know why he didn't save my husband."

"He hasn't been your husband for a while. You pushed him away almost as soon as he came home." Sam said with a frown. "You haven't talked to him for months and refuse to let him see his daughter and yet here you are acting as if it was Silverstream's fault Will died."

**Sam. She doesn't deserve this.**

**Yes she does.** Sam couldn't produce all the sounds but Will and Bee could understand what he was trying to say. **I had to watch as she ripped your heart out. She should just be glad Mika or Epps aren't here.**

"Enough of this Sarah." Monique said as her friend advanced on Sam. "He is right. You are the one who put the distance between you two. Not the seeker."

Sarah, in her rage, chose that moment to haul off and smack Monique just as Epps was walking into the room with Ratchet and Optimus. Will quickly bent down and picked Monique up while Bee went over and got Sam.

Monique had yelled when she was suddenly picked up but when the hand brought her up to the mechs chest she realized what was happening and she stopped yelling.

Epps was pissed. He and the others had heard the argument since Bee was transmitting it to Optimus. He had been ticked hearing what Sarah had said to begin with but when she had slapped his wife that was the last straw.

"Ms Lennox, I think you need to leave. Don't make me call security." Epps fumed as the woman stared defiantly back at him. "You signed documents that keep you from saying anything so I hope we don't have to worry about that. We'll let you know when the funeral is."

"Don't bother. I won't be going." And with that the woman who had once held his heart was gone forever.

Sam motioned for Bee to move closer to the seeker. Bee slung his arm around Will's shoulders, carefully of his wings, and Sam placed a hand over Will's spark chamber. "Are you okay?"

"I hadn't realized that she had gotten that bad." Will said with a sigh.

"What do you mean?" Ratchet asked as he checked Monique's check as the femme was stewing and trying to keep from going after her one time friend.

"You can ask Ironhide, she was slowly getting worse as time went by after she found out about the Autobots. I never knew she was a xenophobe."

"How could you know?" Sam asked, slightly discussed with the whole situation. "My question is, is she a threat to Annabelle?"

"I'll talk to Keller. Tell him that we are afraid for the little one." Optimus said as Sam was lowered to the floor as well as the other humans.

"Monique, honey, what happened?" Epps asked as he ran to his wife.

"Don't you 'honey' me." the mother of five jabbed her husband in the chest with her finger. "You knew she was unstable and you didn't tell me. And if you had told me I wouldn't have called her."

"I couldn't tell you that! I didn't even know until after I called you!" Epps replied as she smacked him across the back of the head. "Stop woman!"

"You really want to sleep on the couch don't you?" Sam asked as he walked closer to the couple.

"No but this woman is annoying me. I didn't know anything and she expects me to know it all." He said all of this with as smile as he then proceeded to hug his mate. "Seriously, are you okay?"

"I'm fine Robert." Monique said as she laid he forehead on his.

"If she called you Robert then you must really be in trouble." The silver seeker reminded everyone of his presence.

"Will?" Monique then turned towards Epps with a glare and her hands oh her hips. "Is this what you meant by 'everything'?"

"Hey Monique." Will waved his fingers at his friend and smiled. "Long time no see."

"Looks like you had a growth spurt since the last time you were over to the house." she smiled. "Now what did you say your name was again?"

"Silverstream."

"Nice to meet you 'Stream."

*+*+*

"Do you think you're suitable for this job? Or do I need to find someone else." The voice was low and almost menacing. "This needs to done sooner rather then later."

"It will be done. I just need a little bit more time." a second voice said.

"Haven't you had enough time?! Is our goal not reason enough to hurry. Or does that not interest you any more?"

"I am always loyal to the cause. Always." Sideswipe whined. "Annoying Ironhide is the cause I live for."

"Good." Silverstream said as he leaned back. "Think your brother will want in on it?"

"Probably. It will be hard to keep his mate quiet but Blue loves a prank almost as much as we do."

*+*+*+

A week after the Decepticon attack found the Autobots happily ingrossed it their day to day tasks. Well almost happily.

Silverstream watched as his 'friend' once again ignored him. "Damn Ironhide." He sighed as a mech laid his hand on the seeker's shoulder.

"Just give him time." Ratchet looked at his sparkmate who was priming his cannons.

"I have a plan. I'm not sure how much you're going to like it."

"Could this have anything to do with why you and Sides are such good friends now?"

"Yeah. We're going to have fun tomorrow." Stream smiled at the thought of his plan. "Sides and I get along real well."

"Just so long as it isn't too well. I have enough problems with both sets of twins. I don't need another prankster."

Stream simply smiled at the CMO who face-palmed and walked away.

**I had planned to have this up on Thursday but I've been having problems updating. Sorry everyone. If I get a few reviews today I might even update again tomorrow! LOts of love to you all!  
**


	6. Chapter 6

Ironhide had been recharging when he was awoken by loud arguing that sounded like it was coming from outside. "What the frag?" he growled as he got up and stomped out of his quarters. "Can't a mech get any peace around here?"

"Not with the twins here." Jolt said as he passed the black mech in the halls.

"Damn. I was hoping that was a week long dream." Jolt smirked at the weapons specialist as they reached the door leading out. "So what did Ratchet want with you last night?"

"He said that a few of his scans on my cannons were off so he wanted to look at them."

"What was wrong?"

"Don't know. He took all of my weapons offline and said to come back tonight." At this point they walked around the building to where the commotion was. The sight that greeted them had their jaws on the ground and their CPU's trying to figure out what was going on.

The twins and Silverstream were in a yelling at one another. Insults were being traded at a speed that made it hard to follow the conversation. Jolt and Ironhide's optics bounced back and forth between the mechs until the older bot couldn't take it anymore.

"What the Pit is going on?" As Ironhide yelled the three trouble makers stopped and eerily turned towards him at the same time, with the same dead expression on their faces.

"Nothing Ironhide." they said in unison. "Just a slight disagreement."

"And what are you arguing about?" Jolt asked, wary.

"Which is better, pink blue or purple." The once again said at the same time. Ironhide was starting to worry. Maybe the Decepticon had infected the twins with a virus.

"Pink blue or purple what?" Ironhide asked.

"Why a pink blue or purple you, that's what." Silverstream said and before Ironhide could really understand what the Seeker had said he had three guns pointed at him. Ironhide slowly backed away as the three bots grinned.

::Ratchet! The base is under attack! The Seeker did something to the twins and they've got their weapons out.::

::Oh just suck it up Ironaft. By the way, I do have the carmeras recording.::

::What!!:: Ironhide's optics widened as the trio of mech's took aim and fired.

While he had been expecting pain, what he hadn't expected was a loud 'thunck' as the round hit his chassis.

He looked down and at first he couldn't understand what he was seeing. Where he had thought he would see sparks and broken parts he saw big blobs of pink blue and purple. "What the Pit?"

As he raised his optics and looked at the troublemakers he realized what was happening and turned tail and ran.

"Get him Stream!" Sideswipe yelled out as he and his twin followed their target on foot.

As Ironhide turned a corner he thought he could make it into the base. Even the twins knew not to cause a big mess in the base. Keller was due in today. It was then that he felt a few items hit his helm. Looking up he saw the seeker firing at him. The cannon toting mech quickly ducked into the hanger that contained the med. bay, but not before getting covered in paint.

Ratchet stood there laughing at his sparkmate. "I don't care what the others say, you look great in purple."

Ironhide glared at the medic, his fists curled at his sides. "That's .... Not.... Funny."

"You're right. It's hilarious." Ratchet sat on one of the berths as he continued to laugh. "You are the one that caused this I hope you know."

"How do you figure that?" The black mech huffed as he grabbed a rag out of one of the drawers and tried to get some of the paint off before it dried.

"The paint is washable. A trip to the wash racks will get it off." Ratchet said as he took the rag from Ironhide and wiped some of the paint off of his helm gently.

"I'll head there after you answer me. How is this my fault." Ironhide leaned into the medic's touch. It wasn't often enough that they were alone where they could turn off their sensors and truly be alone. Ironhide leaned forward and kissed his mate before puling him into an embrace.

"Hide!" Ratchet sighed as he embraced the bot in front of him. "One of the humans could see us."

"You scared even the most hardened soldiers the last time they were injured when you threatened to duct tape them to the ceiling next Sides. They won't come in here unless there is an emergency." He once again kissed his mate.

"It is still not a risk we should take." Ratchet said with a moan. "And what if Will walks in. I don't think he's ready to know."

"Silverstream already knows all about sparkbonding. If he really is Will." Ironhide slid his glossia out and licked Ratchet's lips. "He asked me about you and I shortly after Mission City. You still haven't told me how this is my fault."

Ratchet shivered as he answered. "If you would have believed me when I told you that Silverstream and Will were one and the same he wouldn't have tried to prank you."

"Ah but then he wouldn't have gotten closer to..."

"Excuse me." came a voice from the human sized door.

The two mechs jumped apart as they looked down and saw none other then Keller standing there. "I come in here to find out what's going on and instead I find out that my former Captain is now a Cybertronian and nobody thought to tell me."

Both Mechs looked like guilty sparklings when they both suddenly said, "It was Sam's idea!"

Keller sighed. "Meet me in the conference room if you would please. Is Prime here? Ask him and 'Silverstream' and Sam to join us."

"Prime and Sam will be there and Silverstream is on his way." Ratchet said after a moment.

"You two may want to clean up before you come." Keller said as he pointed out the suggestive hand prints that covered the mech's bodies. He laughed as their optics brightened in embarrassment then he left the room.

"We are in so much trouble." Ironhide said as he looked at the green mech. "I'm blaming it on you."

"What do you mean!! This all stems from you not believeing me!"

##

::Silverstream, you are needed to the conference room immediatly.::

"Oh Frag." Silverstream crunged when he answered Ratchet back. ::I'm on my way.::

"What's wrong Stream?" Sides asked as he removed the last of the paintballs from his gun. He laughed as his twin burst one of the balls and recieved a face full of blue paint. "I think that's a great look for you Sunny."

"Sideswipe. One of these days, I will kill you." Sunny ground out as he glared at his brother.

"Ratchet called me to the conference room." Stream broke into the brothers conversation. Their arguments could last forever. "I'll se you guys after my stint in the brig."

"Well if you seriously think your in trouble I'll go with you. I helped after all."

Sunny looked up from the rag he was glaring into at his twin's words. "Are you serious? Their going to pin it al on the new guy. Let them have at it."

Sideswipe simply shot his brother a dirty look then followed the seeker who had started to walk away.

**::Blues.:: **Sunny sent to his sparkmate over their bond. **::Something is up with Sides.::**

**::Whats up Buttercup?:: **Bluestreak loved the human slang and after he heard one of the soldiers call his mate that name he had taken to using it. But only over their bond of course.

**::I think it's finally happened.::**

**::What, did Sides finally realize that calling you Sunny is a death wish? Because you know that would be realy great on his part. I know it aggervaites you like nothing else. Almost as much as when he pins a prank on you. Your prank today was great. Ratchet was supposed to get in all on tape do you think..:**

**::Just meet me at the conference room and you'll find out.:: **

* * *

_**Even if I had only gotten one review yesterday I would have posted this, lol. I'm wondering what everyone thought of my attempt at humor so I posted. Now this is all of my backstock, I'll be starting chapter 7 today so I'm not sure when you guys will see it but it should be soon. Have a good Monday everyone!**_


	7. Chapter 7

Sam and Optimus had been talking about Cybertronian government when Optimus received the comm from from Ratchet.

::Optimus, your presence is requested in the conference room. Is Samuel still with you?::

::Yes. We will be there shortly.:: Optimus knew that when his medic took that tone of voice it was non-negotiatiable. ::Is something wrong?::

::Ironhide and I kinda let the cat out of the sack.:

::You mean out of the bag.::

::Why would you want to keep a cat in a bag? Humans are confusing.:: The autobot leader could tell that Ratchet was talking with someone else so he simply closed the connection.

"I'm sorry Sam but we need to cut today's lesson short. Our presence is required in the conference room. Something about letting the cat out of the bag." He held in a sigh as the human male slid off of his leg armor and was quickly on the ground.

"Keller is here today isn't he?" Sam asked as his feet touched the ground. "How much do you want to bet that someone let something slip."

"It was Ratchet that commed me and I don't see him just 'letting something slip'. I would hope he has more sense."

"You never know around here Optimus. Stranger things have happened." Sam started walking towards the base while the mech stood up.

"Sam. Would you mind?" Sam turned around and saw the Optimus was kneeled down and had his hand low enough that he could easily climb into in. "We can get there quicker and I feel the haste may be warranted."

"This is Ratchet and Ironhide. I'm sure that they'll be fine." Sam said as he climbed nimbly onto Optimus' hand.

"As you would say, famous last words."

When Silverstream walked into the conference room he found that he was the first one to reach the room. Quickly, he found a spot against the one side wall to stand. Shortly afterwards Sideswipe and Sunstreaker followed. The trio were soon joined by Keller, who was sitting in Bluestreak's hand.

"It's always nice to see you Secretary Keller. It's always fun when you're around because everyone tries to be on their best behavior but someone always messes up. But then again everyone always tries to be nice . We want humans to like us. We all like you. Well I like most of you but that one female soldier doesn't like me. She always looks at me weird."

Bluestreak continued to talk as he set the male on the mech sized table. Keller then walked over to the smaller table on top and set down his briefcase.

It was then that Optimus, Ratchet, Ironhide and Sam walked into the room. At this point Sam was sitting on the boss bot's shoulder. Sam stayed where he was and the bots spread out in front of Keller.

After a few moments Optimus spoke. "Hello Secretary, what can we do for you?"

"Well, I originally came to the base to meet your newest teammate. What I find instead is a giant paintball game happening practically on the front lawn." Keller crossed his arms as he waited for a response.

Optimus looked to Ratchet, waiting for an explanation. Instead Silver replied.

**I decided that I had had enough of Ironhide thinking I was a decpticreep and decided to play a prank on him. I drafted Sides and Sunstreaker and told Ratchet what I planned. **Will looked at Optimus as he gave his report.

"In English please Captain Lennox." Keller said with a harsh tone.

Silence was very prevalent as the bots looked at Keller.

"Who spilled the beans?" Sam asked, with his arms folded, from his perch.

Ratchet and Ironhide looked at him sheepishly. "Are you serious?" Sam said as his palm hit his face. "I'm sorry Keller but can you imagine what would happen if the US had their own Cybertronian? You know as well as I do that our government is corrupt. Besides, what would the rest of the world think? North Korea would be knocking on our door with nukes in their back pockets!"

Optimus stared at his two senior officers. They shrank under his gaze as Sam talked and their leader commed them a few choice words.

"It's fine Sam." Keller chuckled as Sideswipe slowly moved closer to 'Will', to better protect him. All of the bots thought that the humans didn't realize that they had 'relationships' with one another. They knew but it would be impolite to ask out right. Most of the politicians knew that their way to procreate was destroyed so they didn't feel a need to ask an awkward question. Keller hoped Silverstream knew or he was going to have a rude awakening.

"I do understand. Besides, he isn't human anymore." Keller smirked as they all stared at him for a moment. Sam began to laugh and so did Silverstream.

"No offense sir, but you are a shit." Sam said as he quickly grabbed a piece of Optimus' armor before he fell off. Optimus brought his hand up and Sam quickly climbed on. Once he was on the table he walked up to Keller. "So what do we do now?"

"We keep it quiet. Your story will work well as long as certain mechs keep their mouths closed and sensors on." Keller said with a pointed look at the medic and his mate. "Now, there is alot of paint splatters on the base."

"Not really. Most of our shots landed on their target." Silverstream mentioned with a grin. Ironhide glared at the seeker and glared harder when Sideswipe placed himself in front of Stream.

::You don't need to protect me from him.:: Stream said to Sides.

::If he still doesn't believe that you are you then he may attack. I'm better at hand to hand then you are. Seekers weren't made to fight on the ground.::

::I think we got it through his thick helm. If not a few more paintballs might do the trick.:: Stream's optics lit up with amusement as well as Sides.

::He does look good in pink. Don't you think?:: Sides said as he snickered and moved back.

"Ironhide thought that I was a Decepticon so I decided to show him that I was still the fun loving guy I am." Silverstream said with a grin.

**::Did you see that?:: **Bluestreak asked Sunny. **::Since when is Sides protective of someone other then you?::**

**::I told you so.:: **Sunny was smug as his sparkmate looked from his twin to the seeker. **::At least he won't be such a 'third wheel' now.::**

**::He was never a third wheel!::**

**::He didn't see it that way.::**

"That is does not matter, Silverstream, that your shots rarely missed." Optimus said as he crossed his arms. "I think all four of you need to clean the base."

"Don't forget that Ratchet had to have been in on it." Sam said while hopping up to sit on the human table.

Ratchet glared at the boy as his leader chuckled. "All five of you then."

"Wait a minute!" Ironhide shouted. "Why do I have to clean it up?"

"I think I know the answer to that one." Keller said after a moment. "Didn't Ratchet say that it was your own fault for not believing him when he said Silverstream was Will."

"Told you so!!" Ratchet said with a laugh.

Soon all of the mechs and the two humans were conversing and having a good time. "Where is Mikaela, Ratchet?" Sam asked. "I thought you two had some sort of big lesson planed for today?"

"When Stream told me about his plan I rescheduled in case there was trouble. She and Bee are with Wheeljack. He has been working on a new communication device."

"What for?"

"He has it in his head that he could make some sort of implant that could allow humans to communicate like we do."

"But we just use headsets and you guys jack into them." Keller added.

"Yes but Jack's plan is to have so that we can talk with NEST members whenever the need arises even if no working radios are around."

"I know that I should be nice, the guy has only been here for a few days, but isn't Wheeljack to one who blows things up?" Sam asked.

"It's been known to happen."

"And Mika is with him?" The medic nodded. "Are you sure nothing in his lab can explode?"

At that all conversation ended and the room was silent for a moment. Then there was a loud explosion.

Silverstream picked Sam up and Keller was with Bluestreak.

"How many time have I told you not to challenge higher powers Sam?" Stream asked as they raced to the other end of the base.

_**I wasn't too terrible happy with this chapter but here it is. SO, what do you all think I'm going to do next?**_


	8. Chapter 8

::DECEPTICONS AT BASE LAB! WE NEED HELP!!:: Broken Cybertronian came across everyone's comm links.

"Decepticons!" Bluestreak yelled out before he quickly sat Keller down.

Ratchet had already sent the codes over the comm so that Ironhide's cannons were operational. Silver stream quickly put Sam down and as soon as he was under the open sky he was airborne, heading towards Starscream.

Sam ran from where Stream had placed him, Keller close behind. "Keep close." Sam said as he unholstered his plasma gun. He was hoping to get a chance to damage one of Soundwave's symbiots.

The two humans raced towards Wheeljack's lab. Epps saw them and ran over to them.

"No offense sir, but what do you think your doing?" Epps hollered as he raced beside them. "If something were to happen to you we'd probably have to deal with Galloway again."

"You don't really expect me to stay there by myself when everyone is fighting? I'd be a sitting target?"

"So why is the little boss bot here jumping into the fray when he could be protecting you?" Little boss bot was an affectionate name Epps had started calling Sam shortly after their return from Egypt.

"Mikaela was in the lab with Wheeljack end Bumblebee." Sam replied simply. "I'll help Mika, you take care of Keller."

Epps had learned long ago to trust Sam. The boy was a little scary when he started giving out orders. Epps couldn't figure out who he learned the most from, Will, Optimus or Ironhide.

"Sure thing little boss." Epps grabbed Keller's arm and took off towards the 'shelter'.

Sam continued running towards Wheeljacks lab. Of course the bots made it long before he did and were already fighting the Decepticons.

Optimus was grappling with Megatron. Sam noticed that they were almost to close to the building that was once the lab. He rushed towards where he was sure he would find his friends. Where Bumblebee was, Mika was sure to be close.

It was when Sam finally spotted the yellow scout that he tripped and fell. When he hit the ground a blast flipped him on his back. That was when he noticed the two fighters in the air. It was Starscream and Silverstream.

"An autobot Seeker? How did they manage that?" Starscream sneered as he blasted Stream. "All seekers are Decepticons. Did they manage to turn one of their grounpouders into a seeker?"

"I'm all seeker you decepticreep." Stream shot back at the Air Comander they quickly moved behind him, blasting him in the back.

"I do not know you. I know all seekers. Where is your trine?" Screamer dodged the blast but still received damage to his one arm.

"Do not worry yourself about my trine."

"You must be too weak to have a Trine." Starscream sneered as he shot at the seeker in front of him. The Autobot seeker dodged easily, as if the blasts were simply toys.

"Says the one who had to coerce his own trinemates." The gunmetal gray transformer shot back as he dodged yet another blast.

Starscream stared in shock. That was not widely known. As a matter of fact the only ones who knew were his trinemates and Soundwave. Megatron had forced his SIC to bond with two of his other seekers, who were bondmates, to keep him tied to the Decepticons.

"Besides, I do have a trine, they have simply not awakened yet." The seeker sneered as he blasted the mech before him and grinned as he fell through the air. "And when my trine leader gets a hold of you, your going to be very sorry."

It was as Starscream hit the ground that Megatron called a retreat. Starscream forced himself up into the air and followed his leader away from the autobot base. Silverstream stayed in the air and watched as the opposing faction left. When he came in for a landing he did not see the mech behind him.

There was a moment of panic for Stream until he realized that the mech behind him was an autobot. "Damn Silver, you should have seen yourself fighting!"

"I take it you enjoyed the show Sides?" Silverstream laughed as he touched down, taking a quick moment to make sure that no one was too badly injured.

"This one can not be blamed on me!" Wheeljack yelled as Ratchet came upon him. "I swear!"

"I know 'Jack." Ratchet sighed as he saw that he was going to be doing a bit of work on the engineer's leg. "At least no one was in your lab when they attacked."

"We were in there." Mikaela said as Bumblebee walked up, Sam in one hand and Mika in the other.

"The lab was the first thing hit. Somehow it stayed up long enough for us to get out." Bee replied. "We must have had Primus on our side."

"It certainly looks that way." Silverstream said as he and Sides walked over.

"Silverstream." Optimus said causing the seeker to turn around.

::What did you do now?:: Sides asked Stream.

::The Pit if I know.:: Stream answered. "Yes sir?"

"Did you realize you were broadcasting your conversation with Starscream?"

"No."

"Can you explain your remark about his trinemates?" Optimus crossed his arms and waited as the autobot seeker thought for a moment.

"Thundercraker and Skywarp weren't always aligned with Starscream." he paused for a moment. "I'm sure at least one of you knows that."

"I remember. Starscream was trinemates with two seekers who went missing when they went off world. Thundercraker and Skywarp were with another. I don't remember their names."

"That was at the very beginning of the war." Ratchet replied.

"Well Megatron and Soundwave wanted Thundercraker and Skywarp's abilities." Silver began again.

"Megatron killed their trinemate didn't he." It was more of a statement then a question when Sam spoke up.

"He had him killed, yes. And he made sure that Starscream was in a perfect position to use their grief against them."

"How do you know all that?" Sideswipe asked.

"No idea." Silverstream replied with a smirk.

Sideswipe started laughing. "I like you, you know that?"

At that statement the higher ranking mechs looked at each other and groaned.

**I am so sorry that this chapter took so long. They've been fooling with my schedule at work so I've been having a hard time not just crashing in the breakroom or at home. Hopefully the next chapter won't take as long and will be longer. On another thought, how many of you thought the next trinemate was going to appear?**


	9. Chapter 9

"Do you ever regret it?"

"Regret what?" Silverstream asked the mech beside him. "Pranking Ironhide? Hell no! He deserved it."

"No, I'm not talking about that."

"Fighting Starscream? Why would I regret that?" Stream looked a bit confused.

Sideswipe sighed. "No. Do you ever regret being a cybertronian? Not being human anymore." Silverstream was quiet for a long while. Sideswipe thought for a moment that he wasn't going to respond and had been about to apologize when the seeker began talking.

"Not really. There are a few things that I will miss but not much. I won't be able to see Annabelle grow up but Sarah wouldn't have let me in her life anyways." Stream was silent as he stared out over the edge of the base. It was now a week after the decepticon attack and he and Sides were sitting on a stone wall that had been part of a building that had once stood there.

"I'm sure she would have let you see your sparkling." Sides said, uncertainty in his voice.

Stream shook his head as he turned his attention back to the mech beside him. "No. If I was still human I would still be working with NEST. She wouldn't have been able to except that. Now I'm better able to fight the Decepticons so that aspect of my life really hasn't changed. All my friends are NEST or Autobots. So that hasn't changed. There isn't anything to regret other then I'll never have another peice of pizza."

"But aren't humans tactical? Won't you miss the things you could only do as a human?" Sideswipe asked as he looked away from the seeker and watched as a bird flew in the distance. They were currently far enough from the base he didn't have to worry about the humans over hearing him asking such questions. Not many of them knew he had a side other then prankster and fighter.

"Are you trying to ask me if I'll miss sex?" Stream laughed as the mech beside him stiffened. "Ironhide and I had a conversation like this one when I was human. Your interfacing is similar to what humans do. You use your sparks and we use out parts. I'm sure you've seen plenty of sites about the subject on the internet. For a society so open you seem to be dancing around the subject. Especially from what I hear about twins."

Sideswipe stiffened again, but this time from anger instead of embarrassment. "Contrary to popular belief, I don't share everything with my brother."

Stream was silent for a moment but the a mischievous grin. "Shame. I always wondered what it would be like with twins." Silverstream couldn't help but laugh as Sideswipe began sputtering. After a moment Stream's laughter slowed in to chuckles but then confusion as Sides continued to sputter. He poked the mech once before another voice startled him.

"I think you broke him." Sunstreaker said as he smacked his twin on the back of his head. "Its been a while since someone was able to freeze his circuits."

"I think it was us the last time. It was when we first got together and you jokingly suggested we share. It took a while to get his cpu kick started too. I think it finally kicked in about the time we started facing in front of him."

"Blues." Sunstreaker gently put an end to his mates rambling. "Don't scare the seeker."

Sides was staring at his twin and Sunny was glaring back. Stream could tell that they were communicating over their bond. When he looked towards Bluestreak the mech simply shrugged. The two talked as the twins continued their stare down. "You are linked right?" Blue asked as he sat next to Stream. "I don't think Sunny would let you near Sides for any other reason."

"Yes. My spark calls to his. Has since I saw him after my change. But I was drawn to him even as a human. Just never really thought about it."

"I went through the same thing with Sunny. For the longest time I couldn't understand why I was so drawn to him. He was a tough front liner and I was a sniper with a bad history and a mouth that never stopped." Bluestreak replied as he stared down at his hands. "At first I thought that I just had what you would call a crush. Then we had a mission together. It was when he was thrown from Skywarp before my own optics that I realized we were linked and I felt my spark call out for his." Bluestreak paused and a frown appeared on his faceplates. "That was one of the scariest moments of my life. Don't get me wrong, I didn't think he was hurt, he's too tough for that, but I was afraid of what being linked meant. We had never talked. I actually thought he hated me because he made a point to never be near me without someone else."

"I didn't hate you. I was afraid of what you had heard and what you thought of me." Sunstreaker said as he put his arms around his bonded. "I had a bad habit of saying the wrong thing at the wrong time and pissing mechs off."

"Had? You still do." Silverstream said with a laugh. "You tick Ratchet off faster then I do!"

"Yeah but tha's more due to jet judo then his shining personality." Sideswipe said with a laugh.

"I might have to try that." Silverstream said with a wicked grin.

"What do you mean? You're a seeker, why do you need to worry about using jet judo?" Bluestreak asked.

"Unless you are going to let us practice with you." Sunny said, half serious.

"Think about it." Stream began, "It would be harder for a seeker to throw another seeker off."

The other mechs were quiet for a moment before Bluestreak looked at Sunstreaker.

"They're a perfect match." Sunstreaker and Bluestreak stood up while the other two looked at one another.

"We'll leave you too be. For now." Sunstreaker gave his brother a pointed look. "Talk to him." With that the bonded couple turned and walked away.

"What did he mean?" Silverstream asked Sides when the other two were out of hearing range.

"Blue didn't get a chance to finish telling you about our first mission together." Sides began as he sat near the gray seeker. "I had told Sunny time and again to say something to Blue but he didn't want to push himself on him. He was afraid he would be regected. When Sunny was battling Skywarp I was riding Thundercracker. I saw him fall but there wasn't much I could do. I was literally stuck to Thundercracker. I forget why now. While I was trying to get off I saw Skywarp teleport in front of Sunny while he was knocked out."

"Let me guess, he shot him." Stream said in a low tone of voice, taking Sides hand in his to comfort the mech.

"There was nothing I could do. I screamed but just before Skywarp pulled the trigger Bluestreak had thrown himself on top of Sunny. He saved him but almost died in the process. When Bluestreak had landed on Sunny it jarred him back into the land of the living. It took him a click to realize what had happened and when he did, well lets just say Skywarp was out of active rotation longer then Bluestreak. The only reason why Streaker didn't kill him was because he saw how bad Blue was and had to get him to Ratchet. He almost lost Blue twice that night. Skywarps shot grazed his spark chamber."

"So he wants you to talk to me before something like that happens to me and you." Silverstream played with Sideswipes's fingers as he waited hesitantly for an answer. Sometimes he wondered why he hadn't realized that his connection with Sides was more then admiration for the frontliner.

"Yes. He has been yelling at me about it for the past week. Ever since our prank. That's when he realized something was up." Sides replied as he stared down at their connected hands. After a moment he looked up and stared into Silverstream's optics. "I'm not human. Never have been never will be. But I think I can make you happy. I know humans take things slow but Cybertronians don't really have a reason to. Our sparks tell us when we have found our match. If you want we can 'date' but I know my spark belongs to you. Could you stand to at least give me a try?"

For a few moments Silverstream said nothing then he slowly lowered his helm until his forehead was on Sideswipes. "In case you didn't notice, I'm not human either. I feel the pull as strongly as you do. Don't just assume I don't want this. That I don't want you." Silverstream lowered his lips the Sideswipes while the front liner threw his arms around him, careful of his wings.

"You owe me five bucks."

"No I don't. Sunstreaker interfered."

There was a yelp as Mikaela smacked the back of Sam's head. "Damn it Kaela! What the frag was that for!" Sam rubbed the back of his head and lowered his binoculars.

"It's not my fault that his twin helped move things along. Besides, you never said anything about out side forces."

Sam sighed as he stood up. "We had better be getting back. If we get caught we're going to be in trouble."

"Why? It's not my fault Ratchet won't explain anything about sparkbonding to me. If I'm to be his apprentice then I need to know these things. He says that a sparkling doesn't need to know about it. I don't know how many times I've tried to explain to him that I am not a sparkling."

"He thinks of you a his sparkling. You'll have to learn to live with it. I did." Bumblebee said as he looked at them over the edge of the roof they were standing on.

"Busted." Sam sighed.

* * *

**I am soooo sorry this took so long to get out. I actually had it written twice and both times something happened with the file. And yes Sam and Optimus will be together just not yet. I had a bit of a problem transfering this from my pda but I think I fixed most everything. Hope you enjoy! BTW here is the pairing listing.**

**Ratchet X Ironhide **

**Sunstreaker X Bluestreak**

**Sideswipe X Silverstream(Will) **


	10. Chapter 10

In the year that had passed since the attack that had lead to Will's change not much out of the ordinary had happened. No new mechs had arrived. The decepticons were still plotting to take over the universe, starting with Earth of course. And Optimus still believed that nothing would ever come from his feelings for Sam.

The leader of the Autobots sat in his office staring blankly at the paperwork in front of him while rubbing his chest over his spark chamber. It had been bothering him for a while now but seeing as he didn't want Ratchet to find out there wasn't much he could do about it.

After a moment he heard some noise as the twins and their bonded walked by his door. There was a party going on in the rec room and although he was invited he had denied going due to his work load. The real reason as to why he wasn't going was Samuel. It was the boy's birthday and although it was something worth celebrating Optimus was saddened. Simply thinking about how much closer he was to the end of his life span caused his spark to call out in misery.

When his spark pain began he talked to Sideswipe, wondering if his spark was reacting to Sam even though he was human. When Sideswipe had explained that while Will had been human he had simply felt an emotional tie and faint stirrings in his spark Optimus had figured that Sam couldn't be causing this reaction.

With a sigh the red and blue mech looked down at his paper work and tried to focus. After about a half hour of trying to read the same report and not taking any of it in he threw the data pad against the wall. As he heard a chuckle he turned toward the doorway. He hadn't heard the door open but there stood their resident seeker.

"I didn't realize supply listing angered you so much." Silverstream said as he read the contents of the work order in his hands. "I'll have to tell Ratchet not to order in so much stuff."

Optimus simply stared at the seeker before groaning and placing his head on the desk. "It's not the supplies that are bothering me."

"Spark still fluxuating?" Stream asked as he sat down in a chair in front of the desk. Over the year he had become close friends with the mech.

"Yes. I take it Sideswipe told you?"

"Of course he did. It's not good for sparkmates to keep secrets. You should know that." Stream began doing tapping his fingers on the desk. "Is that the only reason you are hiding in here?"

"I am not hiding!" Optimus said, quickly picking his head up and glaring at him. "I simply have a lot to do."

"I call bull shit." The seeker replied softly. "Don't even try to fool me Optimus. The others may not see it yet but I do. You're pulling away from everyone. Especially Sam."

Optimus was silent as he looked back down at his hands.

"He's noticed. And it hurts him. You have him thinking he did something wrong. Have you noticed how much harder he is training and working on his lessons since you stopped spending so much time with him. You need to fix this before Mikaela figures out what has him so down lately. Sometimes I swear that girl is Ratchet and Ironhides kid. She nailed Sunny real good last week and don't think she won't do it to you. You know how close those two are."

Silence reigned for a few moments before Optimus once again looked up at the grey mech. "Can I ask you a question and get a straight answer for once?"

"I can try."

"What will happen to Sam and Mikaela?" Optimus added on the other teens name after a pause.

Silver stream sighed as he stood and walked toward the door. "I know what you are asking Optimus. And no he doesn't turn into one of us." Stream looked as if he was trying to say more but no words were coming out of his vocalizer. Optimus did not see this though as he had powered down his optics.

He stood up and walked around the desk, his optics still not looking at the seeker. "I think I can take a break for a while."

Stream shook his head before following Optimus to the rec room.

The party was in full swing by the time they reach it. Some of the mechs had gotten into the high grade and were already 'toasted'.

The same could be said for some of the NEST soldiers. "You know, if the Decepticons chose now to attack we'd be a sorry bunch."

"Let's not test the powers that be shall we?" Ratchet told the seeker from his position against the wall. He was leaning with his arms crossed, watching as his bondmate and the twins began a drinking game. "I think the men have a right to relax."

"Isn't that Optimus' line?" Stream laughed as he walked into the room. The gray seeker headed to the corner of the room that held the two teens and Bumblebee. "What's up kids?" A groan came from all three of them as well as glares.

"We're not..."

"I know I know." Stream laughed as the two humans threw popcorn his way.

Behind the seeker Optimus watched the easy way the five of them interacted with one another. It made him miss the days from before he was known as Prime.

"Hey Optimus!" He turned his attention to the little group in front of him, mainly the one who this party was for. "Did you finally decide to come out of your hidey hole?"

"For the last time, I am not hiding."

"Okay." Mikaela said with a grin. I'm not going to ask who was bugging you, though I can guess who. I just ask because of some interesting stuff Ironhide and Ratchet were mentioning."

Optimus didn't say anything as he waited for the girl to continue.

"They were telling us about a few times you and high grade got involved." Sam added with a small smile.

"I deny everything." Optimus said in a toneless voice. After a moment of silence all the bots in the room looked over at the amount of laughter coming from their corner.

Optimus smiled behind his faceplate as he sat close to the younger group of bots. The six of them spent the next hour or so picking on one another and making more noise then the rest of the bots and human personnel combined.

::See. Aren't you glad you came out of your hiding place?:: Stream asked Optimus as Sam recounted a story involving Mojo, a bike, two pop cans and a cat.

::I was not hiding.:: Optimus replied with a sigh and a glare at the seeker.

::Your denial is amusing.:: Silverstream laughed aloud at his leader. ::You need to join us lower mechs more often.:

Optimus sighed as he placed a hand on Silverstream's shoulder. :I don't put my self on a pedestal.::

::No you don't. But other mechs do it for you. And that leaves you feeling as if you don't belong, doesn't it?::

::It does. But it makes me grateful for moments like these.::

"Time for presents!" Sideswipe hollered from near the refreshment tables, a large green box in his hands.

Optimus looked around and noticed the mechs pulling various packages from subspace and coming towards the small group.

"Who's do you want to open first Sam?" Silverstream asked as his sparkmate wrapped his arm around his waist. The seeker leaned into Sideswipe as he watched Sam's eyes flicker from Optimus then back to the room at large.

Sam didn't know what to think. Lately Optimus had been withdrawn from the whole group and he had a feeling it had something to do with him. With a sigh he looked up at the bots around him and plastered a fake grin on his face. "What did you get me Sides?"

"Well it's something from Stream and I." Sideswipe placed the large box in front of the now twenty one year old.

Sam opened the box to reveal another, smaller, box. With a grin he quickly figured something was up. "This is going to be one of those boxes within a box thing isn't it?"

Sam was right and after opening many boxes he finally found his present. "Concert tickets?"

"Yeah, it's out doors so one of us can come with you. It's a total lawn event or something like that." Silverstream said.

"I can just imagine taking a jet to a concert." Sam smiled.

"Hey, at least you'd have the coolest ride." Stream replied.

"It doesn't matter who I take out of all of you, I'd have the coolest ride." Sam laughed.

Sam continued opening his gifts from everyone. Ironhide had gotten him a human sized cannon, no surprise there. What confused Sam the most was when he opened Ratchet's gift, a toaster.

"What?" he asked the medic bot.

"It's to remind you not to be stupid. I'm sure I can find a way to turn you into one too." Ratchet replied. "Just because you are a man in your culture doesn't mean you can act stupid. I wouldn't be surprised if you tried to take Megatron on by yourself, again."

"Hey, I can't help it he attacked me the one time I wasn't on base or with one of you. What did you expect me to do?"

"We didn't expect for you to taunt him into a rage." Ratchet said with a glare.

"Okay okay. Point taken. Megatron taunting equals human toaster." Sam said with a grin and throwing his hands up.

"You never did tell us why you left the base unprotected." Optimus said after the laughter had died down.

"No. I didn't." Sam replied then looked away.

The party wore on long into the night. By the time dawn was approaching, however, only two were still awake.

"I haven't had a chance to say it yet so Happy Creation day Sam." Optimus said to the human whose was on his knee. "May you have many more."

"Thanks Optimus. It's been a fun year." Sam leaned back with a sigh. "Makes me wonder what next year will bring."

For a moment both of them were quiet, watching the humans and mechs who had passed out in the room.

"Hey Optimus?"

"Yes Sam."

"Would you mind going to the concert with me?" Sam asked in a soft voice.

Prime was silent for a moment, his spark flaring for the first time since leaving his office. "Don't you want to take Bumblebee and Mikaela?"

"No, it's not really their kind of thing. Be would get dented and Mika wouldn't be left alone by the other guys there."

"I'd love to go with you Samuel. Won't it be awkward to bring a truck to this kind of thing?"

"I don't care." Sam replied with a grin.

They were silent for a moment longer, Sam content now that he had gotten an answer he wanted from Optimus and Prime content being in Sam's presence. Optimus was weighing the pros and cons of what he was thinking of and he decided to go against everything Ratchet had advised him. This wasn't anything beyond normal really.

"I have yet to give you your gift." Optimus looked down at Sam who had sat up and was now looking at him.

"You don't have to get me anything. You are going to the concert with me, that is enough."

"Come with me to my office for a moment Sam." Optimus placed his hand palm up beside Sam. Once he was safe Optimus stood and walked out of the rec room, a pair of blue optics following their movements.

Sam sat on the chair that was situated on Optimus' desk. "Okay, I can't stand the suspense anymore, what did ya get me?"

Optimus couldn't help but smile at Sam's words. "You know, you remind me of myself when I was younger."

"You mean when you were still called Orion?"

"Yes." Optimus said while chuckling. He reached into a desk drawer and pulled out what looked like an old army ammo box. He very carefully unlatched the olive green boxed and tipped its contents into his hand.

Sam gasped as he saw what Optimus held. "Is that an All-Spark shard?" Sam gasped as Optimus held his hand closer to him.

"Yes Sam. I see it fitting that you receive this. I wanted to give it to you years ago but your parents thought you were too young."

Sam reached out and when he touched the All-spark a golden light filled the room and became so bright that Optimus was forced to shut off his optics. When he looked again both Sam and the All-spark shard were missing. The next sound heard in the small confines of the office was a loud mechanical keening.

**Runs and hides, wondering if she should bother checking her reviews. "Remember! I do have a plan!"**

**"She better" Silverstream said before chucking a pop can in Kae's direction.**

**"Here, throw this instead." Mikaela says as she hands the seeker the toaster Ratchet got Sam for his birthday.**

**On a side note I saw someone with a white crouch-rocket today. He had a big red Autobot decal on the sides of the gas tank. IMMD**


	11. Chapter 11

In the week since Sam's disappearance many things around the Autobot base had changed. Understandably every bot was upset but none so much as Bumblebee, Mikaela, and Silverstream. Ratchet and Ironhide had their hands full trying to keep Mikaela and Bee occupied. Sides, Blue and Sunstreaker had to try to keep Silverstream preoccupied, although most of the time his thoughts were turned inward. It was almost as if he was having an internal monologue. The few times that Prime was able to corner the seeker to ask him if he knew anything it was as if the seeker's voice had disappeared.

Prime was another who had changed completely. He was now prone to fits of rage, his office destroyed twice, and alternately he would be so deep in despair that some of the others wondered what dark thoughts ran through his processor. The Autobots worried not only for Sam but for Prime now as well.

"It's almost like he's lost his bonded." Ratchet said as he looked in on Mikaela in her little loft in his med bay before turning to his own sparkmate. "He's almost acting as bad as the kids."

"Tell me about it. I'm wondering how long it's going to take Megatron to recover from the beating Prime gave him two days ago. I've never seen him go off like that. I was beginning to think he'd lost it." Ironhide said with a growing volume.

"Hush or you'll wake Mikaela." Ratchet said as he pulled the top kick away from the girl's sleeping area. "She hasn't been getting enough sleep as is."

"Have you asked her yet?"

"No I haven't asked her yet! I was going to after Sam's birthday party but..."

"I agree." Ironhide said as he drew his mate into his arms and kissed the medic. "She may not have answered what was in her spark if we had asked."

"I know she is an adult in human years but I still think we should ask her to go through the ceremony with us. Everyone says she is ours, I want to make it true."

"I had always wanted a sparkling with you. It's a shame we waited so long."

"It is. But maybe she'll agree to be ours."

"But I don't fell right asking when she is so upset."

"It might cheer her up."

Ironhide and Ratchet stiffened when they heard the sound of crying. As they looked back towards the loft Mikaela could be seen, arms around her legs, crying. The two bots rushed over. As Ratchet made it there first he was the closest and he placed his hand gently on her back.

"Mikaela, what's wrong?" Ironhide asked as he stared at the girl, shocked by her tears.

"It's nothing." Mikaela said between sobs. "It's just all of you."

"What do you mean?" Ratchet asked, shocked. "Have we done something wrong?"

"No. Nothing like that. I just feel so wanted with you all when I never did before I met you."

"What do you mean sparklet? You had plenty of friends and your family." Ironhide said.

"Yeah, but none of them really cared for me. My friends only liked me for my looks and the attention I brought to the group. My family only took care of me until I was old enough to take care of them. My mother was never in the picture, my dad was always getting arrested, and my grandma was too old and drugged up to care." Mikaela took a deep breath and tried to calm herself. "They had to be my family due to blood but you guys want to be my family."

Both bots looked at one another when they realized she had heard them talking. "Of course we want you in our family. Why wouldn't we?" Ratchet asked as he picked her up and held her to his chassis, trying to comfort the upset girl.

"I want to be your daughter. I just don't know why you would want me." Mikaela said as she gripped a piece of neon green armor.

"Oh sparklet, why wouldn't we?" Ratchet repeated.

"You are smart, funny, and witty. You can handle a cannon just as well as I can and you have great aim with a wrench. You are a mix of us both and we love you dearly." Ironhide added just before the med bay doors opened.

"Mikaela?" Bumblebee asked from the open doorway. "Are you okay?" The camaro rushed to the medic's side and looked at the young woman in his hands.

"I'll be fine Bee." Mikaela said.

"Ratchet?" Bee asked and held his hand out to the medic.

Ratchet was hesitant as first but he had a theory and wanted to see what happened. He gently switched Mika into Bee's hands.

Bee pulled her to his chest and began crooning reassurances. While Ratchet and Ironhide watched Mikaela quickly calmed and the two younglings began talking quietly.

Ratchet began scanning Mikaela on a hunch and was shocked after a moment when she turned and glared, as if she felt the scan. He was even more shocked when his scan was complete.

**::She has a spark!::**

In the last battle Sides had noticed something with his bonded. He wasn't trying to really injure the other seeker. Oh he shot at him but since their first battle a year ago neither really seemed out to harm one another. They pretty much flew around testing their skills and firing at one another. It almost reminded Sides of the training exercises that all seekers did.

But then again a lot of things were up with his seeker lately. Currently Stream was looking off into the horizon as if he could see something through the inky darkness that covered their side of the world.

"What's up Stream?" Sides asked in a low voice. He didn't think the seeker would answer but he had to ask. He suddenly looked so sad.

"Things aren't going the way they were supposed to. It shouldn't have happened." Sides was shocked as Stream answered him.

"You mean Sam?" Sides reached out and pulled his mate to him as he nodded.

Optimus prowled in his office, pacing from one end to the other. His thoughts were black and his spark hurt. It felt as if something was missing. And Prime was pretty sure what it was, regardless of what his medic thought.

As suddenly as his anger came it went, leaving worry and fear in its wake.

Optimus dropped to the ground and leaned against the wall behind him. His head dropped and his hands hung over his knees. He was silent as he let the events of the past few years run through his cpu. From his first meeting with the boy he had been enthralled with his strength of character, then by his everyday actions.

He remembered their first meeting. The fear all but rolled off the boy but he stood straight, even in the face of Ironhide's cannons. How he reacted in Mission City. Sparing Optimus' life with no certainty that it would save his planet. Then all the events that lead to Egypt. Optimus shivered as he recalled the site of Sam as his optics faded, and his prayer to Primus that he would be safe. Then his awakening. He woke shocked but with full knowledge of everything that had happened.

Optimus was still in awe of the lengths Sam went to in order to try to save him. The thought had Optimus sighing as he realized that he may never see Sam alive again.

Bluestreak was on monitor duty when they picked up the signal. It was steady near where they had found Megatron. As he leapt from his seat he ran out of the control room before any of the humans had realized what they were picking up.

His footsteps echoed as he ran through the corridors. It took him a moment to notice that someone seemed to be coming from the opposite direction. Sure enough when he reached Optimus' office Ironhide was standing there, obviously comming Prime to be allowed entrance.

The two bots could hear noises as Prime moved to open the door. "Ironhide? Bluestreak? What can I do for you?"

"Mikaela has a spark signature!"

"We picked up two distress signals in the artic! Cybertronian!"

The two bots spoke at the same time and for the moment Prime was silent.

"Are you sure?" Optimus asked Bluestreak first. "How old are the signals?"

"They only just now showed on our systems but they are very old. One in much weaker then the other but they are right on top of each other, literally. I think it's odd that we're only now picking it up. But then again if the ice melted from global warming then that might explain why we just picked it up."

"Thank you Bluestreak. Gather everyone in the conference room. We'll send out a search party." As the gunner rushed off to do so Optimus turned towards his weapons specialist. "You need to have Ratchet scan you for any viruses. Bring Ratchet and the kids with you to the meeting"

Ironhide's jaw would have hit the floor if it could have. "Fine. Prime wants to be that way, then I'll let Ratchet handle him." Ironhide thought this to himself before turning and heading back to the med bay.


	12. Chapter 12

"You are going." Ratchet all but snarled at the young scout.

"I need to be here. Someone needs to protect the base." Bumblebee said, practically in the rescue hummer's face plates. "I need to be here in case Sam comes back and to help protect Mika."

"You don't need to be anywhere near my sparkling!" Ratchet screamed.

"Ratchet, Bumblebee makes a valid point. He can help Skids and Mudflap, as well as Wheeljack, keep an eye on the base." Optimus broke in.

Ironhide reached over and smacked his leader on the back of his head. "You wanna rethink that statement?"

Optimus wheeled on Ironhide and put one finger up near his face. "You are not Gibbs. Enough with the smacking."

Ironhide was silent as his words sank into his dense leaders cpu. He knew when Optimus had finally realized who he had left in charge of the base. A blank look slid over his face and Ironhide couldn't hold back his grin as Optimus turned and looked at the assembled bots. "Mikaela is in charge."

"What! But I haven't blown anything up lately!"

"We'll be good boss bot! No need to put the little lady in charge!" A loud smack rang out as Mikaela threw her wrench at the green twin.

Bumblebee simply nodded and picked the young woman up.

"Let's get out of here while we can." Optimus said as he headed for the bay doors. Sideswipe was snickering as they left. The corvette twins and their mates as well as Ironhide and Ratchet were going with the Prime to the arctic. Well they would be as soon as Ironhide pulled his mate away from their newly adopted sparklet.

"She's fine Ratchet."

"I'm not leaving her here."

"Yes you are. She can damage any of them if she needs to. She has good aim remember?"

"How can I forget." Ratchet said as he finally said one last good bye to the female who was rolling her eyes.

"I'll be fine Mom." Mikaela said with a smile. "I'll keep everyone in line."

Ratchet didn't say anything about the endearment but turned his attention to Bumblebee. "You stay away from my sparklet. Or else."

All of the bots were shocked as Bee, instead of backing down, glared at the medic. "Not going to happen."

As Ratchet went for his wrench his bonded grabbed his arm and followed after the other bots who were already boarding their transport plane. "Come on, you can threaten him later. Right now we have two bots to go save."

A week later found Mikaela looking on at Wheeljack and the twins with disgust. "Just because you've seen something on the internet or TV does not mean you have to try it. Especially on this large of a scale!"

The three bots hung their heads from where she stood before them. Quickly realizing that this only meant that she could glare at them while making direct eye contact they looked up.

"We just wanted to see what would happen in person!" Skids said in a small voice while rubbing at a spot where some shrapnel had hit him.

"I didn't take into consideration the thin metal the container was made of." Wheeljack said with a small voice.

"No, you obviously didn't. And now my base is covered with mentos and coke." Mikaela scowled at Mudflap as he started to keen. "What's wrong?"

"Now your going to start throwing wrenches again aren't you? You hurt worse then Ratchet!"

"Oh no I'm not. You three are going to clean everything on your own. And then you three get to tell Optimus when he gets back."

At her words all three bots flinched. With the moods Prime had been going through they were not looking forward to telling him what they had been getting up to.

It was during their clean up efforts that Bee came back from his mini mission.

"How were Sam's parents?" Mika asked as her friend transformed and picked her up.

"Judy is suprisingly silent. I expected her anger but this quiet is disconcerting." Bee leaned his head down and Kaela placed her forehead against his.

"It is normal actually. One of the many stages of grief." Mikaela said softly as she leaned on her friend for comfort. "I wish we knew what happened. I can't see the Allspark hurting him."

"All will be well Kaela."

"I know. I have a feeling that we'll find out what happened soon." She leaned back and looked the camaro in the optic. "I just hope he's isn't too bad off."

"What do you mean?" Bumblebee was confused. Mikaela had been talking more and more like Will in the week since the seeker had been gone. It was kind of scary and yet exhilarating. He knew she had a spark and felt the pull of hers on his. He had a hope that something, like what happened with Will, was going to happen and if it did then he could follow his spark. If she stayed human he would let her go. But if she went through the same transformation as Silverstream then he could act.

"I can't explain it. I just know that something is going to happen." The young woman frowned and then looked at the other three bots on the base. "Soon."

A few hours after the Mentos incident the base was cleaned and the three responsible were lounging out under the sun.

"I can't believe she made us do that." Skids said as he tossed a small chunk of dirt at his twin.

"Stop that or I'm going to kick your ass." Mudflap said as he glared.

"Both of you knock it off. Or Kaela is liable to come out here and kick both of your afts. And think about it for a moment. Anything that sets her off is going to piss Ratchet and Ironhide off." Wheeljack was laying back, watching the clouds above.

"I can't believe it took them that long to ask her." Mudflap said as he too looked to the sky.

"I can. I've heard stories of how long it took the too of them to realize they were bonded and admit to it let alone adopt the little medic." Skids stated before standing up.

"Hey Wheeljack? What is that?" Mudflap pointed at a dot in the sky.

"I'm not sure. Maybe one of the satellites is falling?" The engineer turned all of his scanners towards the object as it became larger and larger.

"That ain't no satellite!" Skids shouted as they received their first glimpse of the in coming object. "It's Starscream!"

When Wheeljack sent out a comm to the yellow scout Bumblebee was heading back to the base with Mikaela from a quick supply run.

When Bee started accelerating Mika was thrown back in her seat. "What's wrong?"

"The base is under attack. Starscream and his trine are there." Bee's voice came from his speakers as he tightened the seatbelt around the her.

"Don't worry about me Bee, Just get us there." Mikaela held on to the belt with one hand and stroked the seat with the other. "We'll get there in time. We always do."

As the two crested a hill and rushed through the gates the first thing they saw were Skids and Mudflap trying to 'Jet Judo' Skywarp and Thundercracker. "Oh, Sunstreaker is going to kill them."

"Not if Sides gets to them first." Bee replied to the girls statement just seconds before halting and opening his door.

Once she was out of the camaro he transformed and immediately began firing at the seekers. Mikaela noticed Wheeljack had been injured and she ran to his side.

"What happened Jack?" The girl began to climb the mech to reach the hole in his chest.

"They just showed up and started shooting. There was no talking just shooting." Wheel jack began rambling as the other fought around him. "I tried to protect the twins but they were to fast. They took the supply building out first. Then they just kept shooting and shooting and shooting."

Mikaela was frightened by the bots wounds. Energon was pouring everywhere. She tried to find the bleed but it took her a few minutes. She sighed when she realized that it was only a minor injury. His rambling must have been instigated by a hard blow to the head. "You'll be fine Jack. I have you all patched up now. I need to check on the others so you just need to stay put and shoot if they get close to you."

Wheeljack nodded as the femme began to climb down. Once she was fully off of the bot he sat up and tracked the fight. The twins were still up in the air with the two seekers and Bee was currently firing at Starscream. Jack joined his cannons with Bee's and began to fire upon the nimble seeker.

Mikaela raced over the battle ground towards some of the injured humans. The seeker trine had attacked the barracks after the supply building. Luckily even though most of the human personnel were injured none were on deaths doorway. She was quickly able to stabilize those who need it. When she had done all she could for the human NEST contingent she ran towards on of the main buildings hoping to find a weapon to take down the threat. It was then that she saw a sleek police car racing into the fight. She was standing out in the open. Mikaela noticed her mistake when Barricade turned in her direction.

Bumblebee felt as his spark jumped and turned just in time to see Kaela hit by the interceptor. He keened and broke off his fight with the seeker to turn all of his attention to killing the one who would dare to hurt his sparkmate. At the same time Starscream could be heard shouting "No!" and flying towards the broken and injured Mikaela.

As the yellow bot grappled with an intensity that Barricade had been unprepared for Starscream knelt by the girls side. Wheeljack noticed that there wasn't anything he could do without causing more harm to Mikaela and commed the twins. As the younger set saw what was going on they jumped from the seekers who then grabbed a hold of them and kept them restrained.

Bee was so intent on destroying his rival that he paid no attention to the hails of the other Autobots. Which was just fine as far as Starscream was concerned. The seeker quickly picked the girl up and rushed towards where he assumed Ratchet's med bay was, the girls feeble heart beginning to falter.

It was only when Barricade's spark finally extinguished that the haze of rage that had surrounded him finally lifted. He was longer a threat to his sparkmate and never would be again. He turned towards her last location but quickly noticed his human wasn't there but he saw the seeker prints that had been left in the sand next to where she had been. It was when he began looking for her that he felt a strong power source coming from another part on base. When he looked towards it the building was suddenly covered in a blue glow.

The building then seemed to imploded.

Bee and the twins, who had fled their captors when they had suddenly landed and let them go, ran to the building. What was left of it. The building had originally been made mostly out of metal walls. When they reached it what they found looked like dust covered living metal instead of the green walls that previously stood there.

The three Autobots stopped as the two seekers landed near them. "Give them a minute. They are resting." Skywarp said as he all but jumped with glee.

The twins twins were going to pounce on them but Bee held them back. He glared at them but did nothing more as he could still feel Kaela's spark connected to his. Some how she had all but died yet now her spark signature was as strong as ever.

Bee and the other's watched as the rubble in front of them started shifting. At first it looked like only one form until it broke apart and there were two. When they stood up both seekers stared at the other and blinked for a moment or two. Starscream then moved to his trinemates and leaned on TC. "I don't ever want to go through that again."

"Through what?" Bee asked.

"You'll find out when Prime gets back. Do you have a berth I can borrow? One that my idiots here didn't blow up?"

"Hey!" Skywarp said with a pout. "You try shooting straight when you have a monkey on your back."

"Hey!" the twins shouted.

All conversation halted as the seeker who Bee had been looking at glomped him. "Bee." the blue eyed seeker sighed.

"Kaela." he said as he held her to him.

Mudflap and Skids just stared and when Wheeljack was finally able to walk over to them they were still staring. "Don't tell me that you guys weren't expecting this?" Screamer said with sarcasm.

"Yeah well we expected it with Sam too and look how that all went to hell." Mudflap said as he looked at the seeker and the camaro kissing up a storm. "Yo Bee! Should I take some pictures to show Ratchet later?"

The smaller bot backed up a step as one of Mikaela's guns was pointed at him even though she was still liplocked with Bee.

Skids looked at his twin. "She had scary aim already, don't push it."

Wheeljack couldn't help but smile at the antics of the younglings before turning to the elite trine. "Why are you interested in staying here?"

"We are waiting for Prime. Then he'll explain everything."

"Optimus knows what's going on?" Wheeljack asked. The seekers stayed silent.


	13. Chapter 13

English

**Cybertronian**

::Comm.::

**::Sparkbond::**

"We're not going to have a base to go back to." Ironhide said a week after leaving the base. "I'd be surprised if it was even still standing right now."

"Kaela will keep them in line." Sideswipe said as he walked over the icy ground. The transport plane had to drop them a few miles away from the distress signal due to the wind and the weather. They were all currently trying to rush over the snowy terrain but the fastest they could do was a brisk walk.

"Unless she is busy with Bee." Will mentioned with a grin. Even the seeker was walking for the moment. He could fly above the rest of the team but it would be a struggle. He suddenly yelped then turned to glare at the medic. "One of these days you'll run out of wrenches."

"It wasn't me this time." Ratchet smirked then pointed to Prime

"Stop trying to start problems." Optimus said in a low voice. For the few miles everyone was quiet. They were soon near the 'crash site' and Silverstream took to the air and flew to the visible mound. He began using his sensors and could tell that the figures below were in bad shape though it wouldn't take to long to get to them. Global warming helped to erode some of the layers of ice that covered the duo.

By the time the rest of the group made it Stream had already uncovered the first mech and they all gasped in shock. It was a flyer. After looking at what they could see of the second mech there was another gasp. A seeker.

"Ratchet! This guy needs you!" Stream said as he uncovered one of the flyer's wings and saw the busted energon lines.

Ratchet quickly went over and started patching the lines and was a bit surprised when he saw that the damage wasn't as bad as he first thought.

"It must have been the temperature that did the most damage to this one. He only has minimal damage. If we can warm him up a bit he should come back online and when can find out who he is."

"Skyfire." All eyes turned to Stream. "His name is Skyfire. He's a transport flyer. And a scientist."

"And the other?" Optimus asked with a flare of hope going through his spark. He was still very worried about Sam and had hope that maybe he wouldn't have to worry any longer.

"He has many names. The one he will mainly use is Skystrike." Stream's optics seemed to stare off into the distance for a moment before he grinned and looked to the east. "We're about to have company."

The rest of them saw nothing but dark objects for a moment before they became clearer.

"Ratchet, get them free and up and running. Sideswipe, Sunstreaker, protect him." Optimus said as he prepared for a battle.

Ratchet wasn't really paying any attention to the battle around him. He trusted his fellow Autobots to watch his back and they knew to send him a direct comm if anything serious happened. All of his focus was on the injured flyer. He pulled a wire out of his wrist and connected to one of the ports on Skyfire's helm. After initiating some commands he watched as his optics began to come on.

Ratchet sighed in relief as the flyer looked at him with blue optics. "Skyfire, how fast can you get tne rest of your systems up and running? We are going to be in the middle of a fire fight here soon and I need to start working on your companion."

After a moment the large flyer looked to the medic and nodded. "I am fine. Take care of him."

Ratchet nodded back and turned his attention to the smaller seeker.

He was instantly surprised by how little damage there was on the seeker's frame. As he plugged into Skystrike the medic took a second to glance around and make sure no one else was damaged and not telling him. It was then that he saw Sideswipe favoring his left leg. Looking closer he saw that the limb had copious amounts of energon running down it.

Ratchet quickly uploaded the codes to bring the seeker online and detached from him before heading over to the frontliner.

"You dumb aft!" Ratchet yelled as he reached Sideswipe's side. "You know better then to fight like this! It can cause greater problems then just an energon bleed." The irate medic did a quick, but secure, patch job

"Strike needed you more then I did at the moment Ratch. I had faith that you'd be able to save me from my foolishness once again." Sides replied with a grin. He looked once at Ratchet before looking back at the battle. "We better hope flyboy there wakes up quickly though. Optimus and Megatron seem to be heading straight for him."

Ratchet looked over and saw that the two leaders were indeed angling closer to his patients. Skyfire had seen this and begun digging out the seeker as best he could. Half of the blue seeker was already unearthed but it didn't look like it would be enough. Megatron had somehow managed to land a blow and cause some damage forcing Optimus to land hard in front of the seeker he was now trying to protect.

"You all think you can conspire against me Prime. You and my traitorous minions." While Meagtron spoke the other Autobots were busy in battle with various other Decepticons. "Well I will win this war and rule this planet! But first, I need to take you out."

Sideswipe and Ratchet tried to stop Megatron as he brought his fusion cannon up and pointed it at Optimus but they were too far away. As the charge built up the Autobots feared that they were about to loss their leader again. It was just as the cannon reached full power, however, when another shot rang out and a blast of pure golden energy shoot through Megatron's chest.

Shockwave, who had been standing behind his leader, stared in horror as he looked straight through his leaders chest into bright blue optics.

Optimus turned to see Skystrike glaring at the purple Decepticon as Megatrons body fell. The seekers plasma cannon was still smoking but he didn't fire until Shockwave tried to fire at Optimus.

Ironhide stared. Here was this unknown seeker, in all of Ironhide's years he had never heard of Skystrike, and he had taken down two of the strongest Mechs to ever live in all of five seconds.

All of the bots stared as Skystrike stood up and helped Optimus to his feet. The young seeker was dark blue in color and wore a gold visor. They all watched as he then tried to speak but nothing came out. Suddenly Silverstream began to laugh.

As the seeker continued laughing the others watched in horror as the currently mute seeker walked up to him, wondering if there was going to be another death.

A loud smack rand out as Stream was suddenly smacked on the back of the head.

"See! I'm not the only one who does that!" Ironhide said with glee.

"No one asked for your two sense." Ratchet told his bondmate as he watched Soundwave walk up to the blue seeker with his hands held up in the universal sign for surrender.

There was a tense moment when the seeker and telepath stared at one another till Soundwave kneeled before Skystrike. The Autobots were further shocked when all of the Decepticons followed and knelt.

Stream grinned as he looked at those around him. "Allow me to introduce the Decepticon Leader, Skystrike Prime."

"WHAT!" more then one Autobot hollered.

Optimus had been calm and quiet, which was the opposite of how he had been lately. Now he walked up to Strike and looked at him before laying his hand on the seeker's shoulder. Many of the Decepticons stood and looked ready to defend their new leader before Strike raised his one hand as if to tell them to wait.

"Sam?" Prime asked as he stared at the visored mech before him, the pain in his spark gone for the first time in months. When the seeker placed his hand over Optimus' and nodded his head the Autobot Leader grinned.

"That's Sam?" Sideswipe asked Stream as he stepped towards his bondmate.

"Yep." Silverstream smiled.

"So now I guess you are only missing one of your trine?"

Silverstream only chuckled then turned to Soundwave, "Make sure Starscream knows that Megatron is dead."

****

Sorry it took me so long to get this short chapter out.


	14. Chapter 14

When the Autobots arrived at their base they were only slightly shocked to see Starscream's trine and three other seekers in the air, practiceing manuvers. Skystrike landed when the non flying mechs reached them.

"Med Bay. Now." was all that Ratchet said before grabbing Strike's wing and dragging him to the area only to find his med bay was no more. As the medic stood there with his mouth open like a fish Strike quickly moved away from him and over to his Decepticons, as if he expected them to protect him from the medic. Fat chance at that. Even the hardest Decepticon feared the lime green medic. "What... WHEELJACK!"

Said engineer came running from one of the other buildings when he heard the bellow. He looked from the rubble to his friend and back before putting his hands out in front of himself. "It wasn't me! It was Starscream and Mikaela!"

"And just where is my sparkling?" Ratchet ground out of his vocal processors as he advanced on Wheeljack.

Everyone followed his movements as he simply pointed to the sky. It was when the seekers noticed that all movement on the ground stopped when the smallest of them flew to the ground and landed in front of Ratchet. "Hey mom." the seeker said as she gave him a hug.

"If anyone is your mother its Ironhide." Ratchet said after a moment.

"Hey!" The black topkick couldn't help but smile. Now they didn't need to worry about losing their sparkling. Well not to a human sickness at least. Her sparkmate was another matter. Ironhide chuckled as Ratchet seemed to come to this conclusion at the same time as his binded.

As Ratchet's optics narrowed all of the assembled bots took a step back. "Calm down Ratchet." Ironhide said as he looked on with mirth. "She had to grow up sometime."

Ratchet took his time while turning around to respond to him. "By our terms she is still a sparkling and he will keep his hands off of her."

A loud clang rang out and at first everyone was looking for Ratchet's victim before they noticed that Ratchet was the victim. As one they all turned towards Mikaela who was holding another wrench in her hands. "I may be a sparkling in Cybertronian terms but in human terms I am old enough to make my own decisions. I love you as my creator but I will not have you dictate to me."

Not even the crickets dared to chirp in the enssuing silence.

Sideswipe broke said silence with all the sublty of a brick. "Damn it. She was bad before but now she has subspace for more wrenches."

All of the Autobots groaned and the Decepticons looked around wondering what they were going on about before all the peices clicked.

"And just think, now she's one of ours." Ravage said as he stood next to Soundwave.

"Enough." Optimus said as he walked up to the group. "Mikaela, Silverstream said you had someway of fixing Skystrikes vocals?"

"Yeah no problem. I can fix Starscreams too." She said as she walked away from Ratchet and towards the blue seeker, opening a panel in his throat. "Easy peasy."

"How is it you can fix it but Ratchet can't?" Ironhide asked.

"Simple. I'm a seeker. When I 'changed' I downloaded all the knowledge of seekers I could get my grubby little claws on." By this point Starscream had landed, or had been forced to land by his trinemates. And was being forced to sit still by TC and Skywarp. Soon both seekers were fixed but neither had talked yet.

"Why aren"t they talking yet?" Ratchet asked as he stared at the two.

"Their systems have to get used to the changes." Mika replied.

"She may have fixed us but she didn't do it too gently." Skystrike said as he suddenly glared at her. "Was that all really needed?"

"Yes. This way you remember why you don't want me to have to fix you aftheads again." She said as a wrench suddenly appered in her hand. "And you need to stop pissing Primus off. He didn't want me to fixed you yet but I talked him out of it."

At her words most of the mechs stopped talking. "You guys have talked to Primus?" Sunstreaker asked with shock.

"Quite a few times. And he is almost as much of a prankster as you and your twin." Skystrike said as he walked over and stood by Optimus. They weren't touching but they had to stop themselves from leaning into each other.

"And how is it three humans connected with Primus?" Ravage asked as he sat in front of the Decepticon Prime.

"The three of us also connected with the Allspark in Mission city as well." Silverstream added as he joined the group. "That eventually lead to us meeting Primus. I was first of course, when I changed I had a nice long talk with him about what was expected of us and so one. We've become pretty good friends since then."

"So he was the reason you couldn't talk about certain things?" Sideswipe asked his bondmate.

"Of course. It was also why he knew about my trine and I. He knew about Megatron killing our trinemates to bind us to him and his cause. Silverstream and I have had a few conversations since that first battle." Starscream said, his voice now held a soft tone.

"Yes! No more screechyness!" Skywarp proclaimed as he grinned.

"You do know that isn't a word don't you?" Thundercracker looked at the purple seeker.

"Yeah but who cares!" was the reply.

"My mate is friends with Primus." Siideswipe said with a shake of his head.

"Yeah but don't worry, like I said, he is just as big a prankster as you are. Esspecially when his creations aren't listening to his signals." At this Silverstream looked at Optimus and Skystrike. "If you two were anymore dense I think he would have found some way to lock you both in the same room and throw away the key for a few months."

"Shut it Stream." Strike said with a glare. "We have more important things to talk about then my love life or lack there of."

"Yeah like how you are suddenly Prime and the leader of the Decepticons." Mudflap said as he and his twin forced their way through the crowd of bots and human personnel.

"And what happened to my med bay." Ratchet said before turning to Mikaela. "What happened to Jazz?"

"Oh he's fine." She replied with a grin.

"What do you mean?" Ironhide asked, his head tilted to the side.

Instead of answering verbally Mikaela began to open a hold in her chest and out popped a little silver sparkling. "He's fine, but he has a little bit of growing up to do. After Primus used what metal he could to form my body there wasn't much left in the area so this little guy had to start over."

"Well Ratch, you always wanted to care for a sparkling. Now its just our sparkling's sparkling." Ironhide replied with a smile as Ratchet suddenly fainted.


End file.
